koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Kobayashi
Hayato Kobayashi (ハヤト・コバヤシ) is a childhood friend of Amuro and Fraw, living beside them in the space colony, Side 7. Like his friends, this young practitioner of Judo is forced to fight when Zeon soldiers invade their home. As a refugee aboard White Base, Hayato becomes one of the main pilots to protect it. In spite of his lack of military training, Hayato eventually becomes a confident, well versed pilot. After the One Year War, he marries Fraw and they raise three White Base orphans as their family. He spent his days as a war museum curator until Amuro revitalizes himself to be a pilot again. To support his friend and to oppose the Titans, Hayato joins Karaba to help the A.E.U.G. During one of his escort missions for the A.E.U.G, he protects Judau from being shot down by Rakan Dahkaran. Hayato swears he hears the voice of his departed son, Katz, before he goes down with his ship. Mission Mode Hayato makes a minor appearance during the first game as a support character in Amuro and Char's Original Mode scenarios. He uses his older Zeta appearance while conversing with the ace pilots, keeping an eye on Char's motives throughout their story. Throughout the Official Modes in the series, he is one of the pilots who protects White Base. To unlock a different movie for Amuro's first Official Mode in the second title, players need to have Kai and Hayato shot down in combat. If players want to use him in the second title, they first need to clear Amuro's Official Mode. Within Mission Mode, they need to have a character actively befriend Hayato. He will likely signal to the player via the Terminal to unlock his Friendship Mission. After completing his request to become stronger, he will thank the player's character. If they are friends with Hayato by the time they complete his request, he will become a playable character. He will automatically have the Gundam license available. His two Story Missions entail both him and Kai training to overcome the shadow of merely being support for Amuro. As they defeat several enemy forces, Hayato personally shoots down a Newtype pilot and The Black Tri-Stars in his attempt to become stronger. When Char appears on the field, both him and Kai team up to defeat him. They surprise themselves by their success, but Hayato feels he's improved thanks to his persistence. His second Story Mission then stages a friendly challenge between him and Amuro. Hayato wants to prove he has improved by defeating the ace pilot. Amuro congratulates his friend after Hayato's victory, and a pleased Hayato promises to always be reliable back-up for his friend. During Mission Mode, a CPU Hayato can team up with Kai and Sleggar to form a three-man Guncannon unit. Players are asked to shoot down the pilots to interrupt their regrouping on the field. Personality A quiet lad raised with old-fashioned values, Hayato believes constant training will lead to ultimate refinement. He starts out rough with his duties as a member of the crew but valiantly stays true to his tasks. Unlike the rebellious Kai and Amuro, Hayato stays cooperative throughout the war and quickly matures into a reliable soldier. Though he may not be as friendly as his other crew mates, Hayato earnestly believes in his duties and the peace his piloting may someday bring. It's because of his stern belief as a soldier that he continues to be a steadfast man of the military in his adulthood. While they may be childhood friends, Hayato is half friendly and half envious of Amuro. On one hand, he thinks Amuro is a good example for the troops and possess admirable piloting abilities. When he falters during his time on White Base, however, he feels he isn't good enough to match Amuro's heroics. His envy has been implied to be tied to Fraw idolizing Amuro, a girl who Hayato wants to attract. Both of them come to accept that Amuro is special and out of their reach, but neither resent Amuro for his outbursts or exile after the One Year War. Quotes See also [[Hayato Kobayashi/Quotes :"Hayato. I've never seen you move like this. When did you get so good?" ::~~Hayato and Amuro; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stats Hayato has below average stats and is one of the lower stat characters in the cast. His best stat is his Defense ranking, which is actually higher than Amuro's. He is a durable character to have in Hard missions. However, his attacks won't deal much damage as both his Melee and Shot ratings are very low. His Shot is one of the weakest stats in the game, so players will need to rely on close ranged combat when using Hayato. Relations This section lists the default relationships that Hayato will tend to have in Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Amuro Ray, Kai Shiden, Bright Noa, Fraw Bow, Judau Ashta *Contempt - none Hayato has a special SP attack quote with Kai, and he offers special praise for Amuro and Sleggar. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Hayato by clearing the third mission in Those who Doubt scenario. Afterwards read his message in the Terminal. Hayato says a special SP attack quote with Amuro (from first Gundam). Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Hayato. *Default - Guncannon *Rival's MS - Char's Gelgoog *Crossover MS - Bolinoak-Sammahn *Weaker MS - Ball, Zakutank Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Hayato to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Lock On :Mobile Suit - Guncannon :Action - Shoots from his Mobile Suit's cannon to target specific foes (same as Kai's). Gallery Hayato-zeta-dwg.jpg|''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' portrait Trivia *Hayato is one of the characters who debuts as an NPC in Dynasty Warriors Gundam, but becomes playable in the sequels. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters